


Speechless

by lishuponastar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishuponastar/pseuds/lishuponastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't know how to say things.<br/>Merlin shows him he doesn't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

“You’re my friend,” Arthur stood in front of the mirror. He knew how cliché this was, how ridiculous he must look practicing what to say. He shook himself; slapping a hand harshly against his forehead and brushing it up through already tousled hair. “Get it together,” he said, leaning forward onto the sides of the sink, looking up to the reflection and deeply into his own eyes. “You’re my friend, and… ugh fuck, I… I care about you. No, no. Just. I know ok! It’s not a secret anymore so you should just tell me; get it all out in the open. Fuck!” His head was hanging down now, and he spun around, angry with his lack of words. “You’re my friend.”  
“I know I am,” Arthur’s head snapped up, his eyes going wide as he saw Merlin stood just outside the bathroom door, not looking at him and fiddling with his school bag on the bed. “What the hell are you stuttering about in there?” He asked; the smile could be heard in his voice, “Friend! Jeez you have a hard time admitting that don’t you! You really should appreciate me more,” Merlin looked to the side now, still leaning over the bed and grinning widely.  
“Pfft, I appreciate you more than you know!” Arthur replied automatically; the banter coming naturally to them, but he paused when he realised how that might’ve sounded, heat flooding his face though he hoped it didn’t show.  
“Oh yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it,” Merlin was still grinning as he wandered closer to Arthur, leaning against the bathroom doorframe and crossing his arms. He swung one foot over the other so that his toes were resting against the floor on the other side. He arched an eyebrow. “Anything else you want to say to me big guy? I heard you mumbling quite a lot.”  
“Uh… look it’s no big deal,” Arthur looked flustered, rubbing a hand roughly through his hair, the other resting against his hip. He moved quickly, pushing past Merlin and stopping just past the doorway, not facing the other man. “Ugh, I know ok!”  
“And what do you think you know? Huh?” Merlin asked; his words serious but his tone almost playful. Arthur turned to face him and seeing the smirk on the other man’s face, he surged forward, pushing Merlin against the wall keeping himself at a distance.  
“Seriously Merlin! I know you have magic! I’ve known for a while, you’re really not subtle and I don’t want you to hide things from me. Damnit you make me so angry and I can’t deal anymore. You’re not just my friend! I care about you… you… you pillock!” Arthur ranted at him, moving closer with each word and pushing Merlin harder against the wall. By the time he had finished, Arthur was toe to toe with Merlin, their chests millimetres apart. Both of them breathing heavily.  
“Well. Finally,” Merlin sighed, sagging in faint relief, eyes glowing gold for a split second before he launched himself at Arthur. Their lips meeting in a clumsy smash of teeth and lips; chaste at first but hands grabbed at shirts and hair, pulling and pushing to find more contact. Mouths opened and they pushed together more fiercely. Hums and groans filled the air, and till stood close to the wall, they pulled apart. Gasping for breath even more, they grinned at each other. Their faces both blotchy red messes.   
“Took you long enough,” Merlin whispered, their stilted breath mixing between them.  
“I was trying to find the right words,” he grinned wryly, thinking of his panic before.  
“Well you don’t need them anymore,” Merlin’s eyes were almost glittering with the faint remnants of their earlier glow.  
“I never get a word in edgeways with you anyway,” Arthur responded fondly, pushing at Merlin’s stomach slightly to separate them.  
Merlin grabbed Arthur’s loose white shirt, pulling him closer again, and turning his head slightly. “Shut up you, I’m the smartarse in this relationship!”


End file.
